


Saving Hope

by AnnieBrooklyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Original Language, Original Planets, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers is Peter Parker's Father Figure, Survivors Guilt, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieBrooklyn/pseuds/AnnieBrooklyn
Summary: Peter Parker had been the prince of Juno, or as we know it 'Kepler-186f'. Unfortunately, Peter is also the last survivor on his planet. Luckily for him, his people has made allies with the kingdom of Wakanda, granting him a one way ticket to Earth, but adjusting to life as an earthling is harder than it seems.





	Saving Hope

The battle was over, and that was a good thing. That was a very, very good thing in Peter's eyes. He had always disliked fighting, but now he absolutely despised it. Everyone was gone. _Everyone. _And now he's experiencing a pretty hard case of survivor's guilt. The only reason Peter survived was because he was prince, and while that does't seem fair there's pretty good logic behind it. You see, Peter's not from Earth, he's from a planet called Juno, and on Juno they have a King and a Queen and during times of war there is a law in place called the_ 'Lone Survivor Act'_ meaning the next in line to the throne goes to a secret location that not even the rest of the royal family know about, so that if all other forms of royalty above them where to somehow pass away, there will still be someone to take charge. So, this means Peter is now the king, but it also means that Peter is the king of no one. 

Peter was lost. Not lost direction-wise, because he knew all of Juno like the back of his hand, but lost in what to do next. He was surprised he didn't feel more lonely, it was ironic almost. He was completely alone, on a tattered rock he used to call a home yet he had never felt more pressure than now. He knew Juno had alliances with other planets but he didn't know who he would contact and send the distress call to, or even how to really. He wasn't allowed to mess with communications since that was a job specifically meant for the communications officer so Peter knew there would be a lot of studying and trials and failures in order to just tell someone something was wrong.

Peter spent a lot of his time in storage rooms, he found a set keys, which were little electronic squares but Peter figured them out easy enough. He got into a small storage room where he got most of his food and into the communications room where he was starting to teach himself the different codes that send out different messages and how to send them to certain locations. He explored some parts of the technology room he normally wasn't allowed in, and that allowed him to do research on his allies to see who might be the best to contact. He discovered that their allies on the planet Pso j38.5-22 were friendly and their planet has no star so it would be fairly easy to adjust to the temperature change their since his planet only had a red dwarf star for a sun and it never got to hot or bright. He also discovered that the planet 55 Cancri E was completely out of the picture since their planetary surface was literally _only _lava. But then their was Earth. There were two different alliances on Earth, the SHIELD corporation and the kingdom of Wakanda. Peter did his studying and looked at pictures, almost as if he were planning a vacation. He saw that on Earth, they spoke English, so he'd have to brush up on that some more. He also saw that their grass was green unlike on Juno, where it was red. Now just to send out the distress message reading something along the lines of: _'Urgent: Planetary Population in critical condition. Royal retrieval and relocation necessary. - Prince of Juno' _(But his English was very much broken).

Within hours he had received a video reply from Wakanda, the large screen in front of Peter showed a man, whom he assumed to be king. He started the video:

_'Prince of Juno, we'd like to know more about your situation. Can you put us in contact with your King or Queen? We are willing to call in a non-traceable video, but do not worry about speaking English, as you can see there is an on-screen translator. King of Wakanda.' _The text box next to the king, was in Peter's native language (which was very comforting), but he had already spent days working on his English and if he was going to be relocated on Earth then nobody there would speak his language, it only makes sense to keep practicing theirs. 

The video then ended and Peter opened the screen to call the Kingdom of Wakanda.

It only rang twice before an answer.

"Young prince, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry it has to be in this way." The king spoke almost immediately after picking up, "Is your King or Queen around for me to speak to?"

Peter paused before answering, "No, they are gone. All of our soldiers are gone, and the citizens are gone. I am the only one left." It had been the first time Peter had spoken out loud to another living being in almost 2 weeks. H had practiced his English out loud, of course, but he couldn't seem to shake his accent (which sounded very similar to a thick Russian accent). He was proud he could hold himself together after having no one to confide in since the tragedy. I mean, it is pretty hard being locked up in a closely guarded room for a few months only to get suspicious when your only company stops showing up and bringing you food so you have to break out, only to find everyone is dead. Even the guards that once stood outside the steel door left to fight in the war and didn't even make it. Dead bodies littered the ground, it was almost impossible for Peter to go outside at all without breaking down.

"I am very sorry to hear that young prince, I will start getting things prepared to retrieve you. We will stay in contact for the next few days, until my people and I arrive. Will you be alright by yourself? What wiped out your people?" 

"Um.. I should be alright, but my people died of war." Peter responded lowly. The word _war _feeling like a curse in his mouth.

"Are you still in danger of enemies?" The King asked.

"No, it was a civil war. My people against my people." 

"I see, young prince. Is there enough food there to sustain you?"

"Yes, King. I have very much food." Peter smiled at the camera as he spoke,

"No need to call me King, call me T'Challa."

"My apologies, T'Challa."

"Is there anything the Kingdom of Wakanda could do to help you from now until our arrival?" As T'Challa spoke, Peter instantly knew what he wanted but didn't know if it was too much to ask for,

"Please stay in contact or have someone stay in contact. I have been very lonely these past few months. If it is no problem with you or anyone, that is." Peter spoke quickly.

T'Challa let out a small laugh, "I know someone who could keep you company. She has more than enough time on her hands."

* * *

Peter slept in the communications room that night, just in case there was any update. He did admit he was being a little paranoid but he also knew that he would probably die in a few more months if he never makes it to Earth. He woke up on his own, luckily, ate his cold oatmeal because he didn't have the guts to leave the communication room to boil water. He sat, practicing his English, waiting for a call back from Wakanda. Hours and hours passed until finally, a call popped up on the screen, he answered almost instantly. 

"My brother said I would enjoy talking to you." A girl's voice said. She had to have been around Peter's age.

"You are King T'Challa sister?" Peter asked.

"Well I did call him my brother, didn't I?"

"Oh, I guess." Peter replied quietly, feeling slightly intimidated now.

"I am princess Shuri of Wakanda, you are?"

"Prince Peter of Juno."

"Ok Peter, I have a lot of questions about your planet, we don't have a lot of information about Juno here on Earth, so I'm trying to gather as much information as possible for a report or book to be made on Juno." Shuri spoke, "Ok, what were your parent's names?"

"My mother was Sasîzo which probably translates to something along the lines of Mary, and my father was Nushê which would be Richard."

"What is you native language called?"

"Dahêdas."

"How did you learn English?"

"Nobody here really speaks English, we hadn't ever had a use for it. The only person who contacted anyone on Earth was our Communications officer but I started teaching myself a few week ago with books I found."

"Can you describe the scenery for me?"

"Juno used to be very beautiful. Most buildings aren't too tall since the majority of the building would be dug under the ground. We have a sun that is very cold and dim compared to yours, but in a storage closet I found the goggles that a communications officer would use, they keep your eyes from burning out. There is also a lot of sand, but grass still grows. Although, grass on Juno is red, the sky in the morning is red, the stars shine red. You can see stars shining at all times of the day because our sun is so dim! We have very bad storms that rarely ever go away, it's why we don't build up, we build down. At night, the clouds of silicate sparkle and reflect light coming from the surface. The outside smells like fresh rain, it is very relaxing. Juno was once a truly beautiful planet." Peter spoke while smiling.

"Why do you say 'once' is Juno not beautiful now?"

Peter let his smile fade, "There are too many dead bodies now for it to be beautiful, they start to smell rally bad after a month." 

"Dead bodies? Was there a disease?"

"War. There was a war, but not against anyone else. Juno has no enemies, we've always been the people who value peace. I guess the only thing that could've made us snap was ourselves."

"Well, if you are Prince then why aren't you staying to help you people?" Shuri asked with a little edge on her voice. 

"Because I was the only one who lived." Peter responded with just as much bite to his words.

Shuri got quiet, set her pencil down, then continued asking questions. "Did you see anyone die?"

"No, but I see the bodies. Every time I go outside, every time I close my eyes. It's hard to look out the window." Peter heard his voice waver, he could start to feel his eyes welling with tears and his hand that rested on the table in front of him started to feel clammy and shake. Shuri must've noticed to because her next object was to get his mind off of the death and destruction he witnessed.

"Understandable. What music do you like?"

"Music?... We don't have much music, but I guess the one with... violins?"

"That's called classical. It's nice, What's your favorite ice cream topping?"

"I thought you were asking questions about Juno?" Peter stated.

"Well I was, now I'm asking questions about you. Favorite topping?" She diverted.

"I don't eat much ice cream, but maybe fudge, or chocolate. I really like chocolate."

"You can ask me questions too you know. Let's take turns to get to know each other, since you will be living here soon." Shuri said, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, do you have any fears?" Peter asked.

"Abandonment. If you had a million dollars what would you do with it?"

"We don't value money the same was Earthlings do, what's your favorite color?" 

"Yellow. Do you have any special powers?"

"Well they aren't special when it comes to our standards. I sense danger, stick to walls, our strength is much much greater than humans'." 

"Like a spider. I'm going to start calling you SpiderBoy inste-" Shuri started but was cut off by someone walking in,

"Hello, young prince, we are ready to come get you. We will meet in 4 hours. Pack your things because this may be the last time you see your planet for all we know." King T'Challa said when he walked into frame.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic! I should be updating once a week or once every 2 weeks if my schedule gets to busy.


End file.
